THIS HAS BEEN MOVED!
by Leon Venxus
Summary: This has been Moved to here /s/12187398/1/Rugrats-Tommy-Pickles-and-The-Terrible-Twos-Leon-s-Version-REWRITTEN
1. Tommy's 2nd Birthday Pilot

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and the Terrible Twos.

Note: 10/10/2k16 :3 Rewritten all 4 pts of TP vs the Potty. workinig on more.

Chapter 1 [ Tommy's 2nd Birthday ]

Now before we go into the story, first of all i know that DemonAloisTrancy has already made one, this is my own version, she gave me full permission to make my own version and i will give her some credit, considering my stories may be very similar but somewhat different. One last thing is that this has a timeskip of one year, so infact pretty much everybody but Dil is potty trained. i will use [ and ] for comments.

Ok so imagine this Tommy with his normal clothes waking up in his bed and with a tiny bit more hair than usual. Didi comes in says "Good morning sweetie, happy birthday." and Tommy kinda giggles. Didi goes over to the changing station and gives him his usual clothes.

Next Didi walks over to Dil wakes him and says " Hello, wake up my other sweetie."

[something like that anyways]

Didi changes Dil and carries him downstairs for breakfest while Tommy walks down holding Didi's hand...

Once they walk down they see Stu setting up breakfest and sees Tommy and says "Happy Birthday Champ" and says hello to Dil.

after breakfest, Didi takes them to their playpen and Dil asks "Whats a birfday Tommy?"

Tommy says "Not Birfday dill its Birthday and a birthday is like when you gets older."

Dil says "Ohs"

Then the doorbell rings and you would see Didi opening the door and She says "Oh Hi Charles"

Charles says "Hi Didi, i was just dropping off Chuckie and Kimi for Tommy's Birthday party"

Didi says "Thanks Charles"

Chuckie and Kimi walks over to Tommy and says "Hi Tommy and Happy Birthday" [ not at the same time though ]

and Tommy says "Hi Guys, can yous believes it, im gonna be 2s today!"

Chuckie says " Yeah i knows, but there was something i was gonna tell you...that i forgot"

Kimi says "Me Too"

a few minutes later Betty arives with Philip and Lilian and comes and says hi and happy birthday to Tommy. Philip says "Hey since your 2 now aren't you gonna eventually be potty trained?"

Tommy says "Oh yeah huh" and than Chuckie says "Oh now i remebereds what i was gonna tells you."

Tommy says " what?"

Chuckie goes " Its exactly what Phil said. "

Kimi says " Oh thats right..."

Tommy: Oh...i forgot we don't get to wear diapeys for evers.

Dil: "WE DON'TS GETS TO WEARS DIAPEYS FOREVERS? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! aw fiddysticks"

Lil says " Hey Dil where did you gets that word froms?"

Dil says " i heard it on that thing, that granpa listens to alots"

Lil says " Oh"

[Tommy's POV]

So now i just remebereds that i might get potty traineds soon and that we don't get to wear diapeys for evers and that Dilly learned a new word.

[Normal POV]

Didi: Stu please go over the list one last time.

Stu: Ok, lets see, Reptar Cake, Check, Reptar Plates and Cups Check, Reptar Party Hats, Check and that should be it.

Didi: Ok Good.

-back in the playpen-

Tommy: Hey Guys, lets go on a ventures

Chuckie: what kinda of a venture

just then, the Doorbell rang again and there was Charlotte

Charlotte: Thanks for watching angelica on Tommy's Birthday, Didi.

Didi: Its no problem, Charlotte.

Charlotte: Now be good for Aunt Didi, Angelica.

Angelica: Ok, Mommy!

Didi: The Babies are over there Angelica.

Angelica: Ok Aunt Didi.

Angelica: Hi Babies

Lil: Um Angelica me, phil, Chuckie, and Tommy aren't babies anymore aren't we kids now.

Angelica: Um no actually your what they calls Toddlers.

Phil: Todles whats that.

Angelica: Not Todles Toddlers! A Toddler is when a baby is 2 and 3 years old, but im a kid now!.

Tommy: um ok?

Dil: Hi yucky!

Angelica: grrrrr just you wait drooly, someday...someday..

Dil: Someday what yucky?

Angelica: stop calling me yucky you dumb baby!

Dil: Whatevers yucky

Angelica: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Angelica: Anyways did you see the peanutter out there

Tommy: Oh yeah i see it

Lil & Phil: i see it too

Chuckie: Hey me too.

Angelica: yeah i get first dibs on the peanutter

Dil: wow theres candy in tommy's reptar peanutter?!

Angelica: man your dumb drooly.

Dil: im not dumb yucky!

Than Didi walked in and said "Kids its time for Tommy to open his presents!"

Ok So Tommy obviously opened his presents and which was pretty much reptar stuff and of course Tommy was really happy. It was almost time to bust the reptar pinata as each of the babies, except Dil(cause he was too young) got a turn.

"Its not fair i don't gets to hit the peanutter" said Dil

Tommy: Its ok Dilly you will get to one day"

So Angelica Broke the peanutter as should be expected and of course got most of the candy while Tommy and the others got the rest. While the Kids did that Didi, obviously putted the candles in the reptar cake and than she brought in the kids and they all sang happy birthday even Angelica actually sang too! Didi cutted up the reptar cake and gave some to the kids and Happily ate the cake until Dil Threw some after that it was a cake fight. Didi did get the kids to stop and got them all cleaned off and then the rest of the day they played pin the tail on the donkey. after that they went back outside to play up until around Lunch time.

Everything started to settle down and everyone else came back and picked up their kids and Tommy and Dil were about to be putten down for their naps.

Dil: Tommy.

Tommy: Yes Dilly?

Dil: Happy Birfday

Tommy: Dill i said its birth- oh nevermind, night night.

Dil: night night!

I Hope you enjoyed my version of Tommy's Second birthday, even though its very very similar but with somewhat differences.

Next Chapter:

Tommy VS The Potty PT1


	2. Tommy VS The Potty PT1

NOTE: THIS IS THE REWRITTEN PART 1. Part 4 is out

Rugrats, Tommy Pickles and the Terrible Twos: Chapter 1 Tommy Vs The Potty.

Ok, Tommy woke up this morning and as usual Didi would walk into the room and change his diaper but instead of that she cleaned him up and put some new clothes on. It was a yellow shirt with some overalls around him and a pair of Brown boots. Then Didi cleaned up Dil put a clean diaper and RED Shirt on him.

Didi said to Tommy...

"Your going to be potty trained now that you are 2."

After that it was breakfest time, so Didi got them into their High Chairs.

[TOMMY'S POV]

Ok i wokeded up this mornings and my mommy put me into new clothes instead of my diapey and Blue Shirt. My mommy then changed Dilly's diapey and put on his red shirt.

After that she told me "Your going to be potty trained now that you are "

After that she put me and Dilly into our high chairs and gave us are breakyfest.

[NORMAL POV]

After breakfest was over, Didi put her two sons into the playpen. Didi than was washing dishes but then all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Stu said as he ran to the door but then tripped.

So Didi ended up opening door. It was Chaz with his kids, Chuckie and Kimi.

"Good Morning Charles" Didi said.

"Good Morning Didi." Chaz said.

"I was wondering if i could drop Chuckie and Kimi off." Chaz said

"Of course you can." Didi said.

So Chaz put his kids into the playpen, where Tommy and Dil were.

"Hey Tommy, how comes you wearings different clothes?" Chuckie said.

"My mommy is potty trainings me." Tommy said.

"What is potty training Tomby?" Dil asked.

"Oh right, Dilly wasn't arounds when Chuckie was being potty traineds." Tommy said.

"Potty traineds is when you don't use your diapey anymore and haft to use the potty" Tommy said.

"Oh" Dil said.

Just then Phil & Lil we're put in the playpen.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	3. Tommy VS The Potty PT2

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles & The Terrible Twos.

[Chapter 2] Tommy Vs The Potty PT2

Ok we were last off when Phil & Lil were put in the playpen.

[TOMMY'S POV]

After we were done eating breakyfest, My mommy put us in the playpen and than Chuckie, Kimi came over and right after thats, Phil & Lil came over. I told them how my mommy was potty training me and Dilly askeds me what is potty trainings. So i tolded hims.

"Hey lets go ons a venture" I said.

"Ok!" Chuckie said to me

"Hey Tommy, Lets venture in the dessert!" Phil said to us.

So we adventure in the dessert(desert). I used my stewdriver to get us out of the playpen so that we can ventures.

[NORMAL POV]

Ok so, Phil & Lil were putten in the playpen and they asked Tommy, why was he wearing different clothes, he told them why.

"Lets go ons a venture" Tommy said.

"Ok!" Chuckie said.

"Hey Tommy, lets venture into the dessert" Phil said.

So Tommy grabbed out his stewdriver and unlocked the playpen and they went on their adventure.

"Hey now that were venturing in the dessert, what are we going do now?" Dil asked.

"Well, um uh. I know how about we go and finds the lost omlets of wishes!" Tommy said.

"YEAH!" Shouted Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi and i think Dil.

So they went off to find the lost omlet of wishes which basically is an amulet that gives up to 30 wishes. Though because they are babies, its unlimited, cause they can't count.

So they walked probably for about a minute or 2 and then...

"I'm gettin kinda thirstys" Dil said.

"OK Dilly, lets look for some water" Tommy said.

...

"Tommy... Look!" Chuckie said.

"Its an oases" Chuckie said.

Oases Pronouciation: O way SES

So they walked toward the Oasis but as the got closer Tommy stopped, with a weird feeling in his Stomach.

"Is somethings wrong Tommy?" Phil asked.

"No nothing i'm fines" Tommy said.

So they kept walking closer but than again that weird feeling happened again. Like Tommy had to go to the bathroom.

"Are you ok Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's Go" Tommy said

But than right after that the weird feeling happened again once they got there, it was worse this time he couldn't move or anything and then all of a sudden... BOOOOOOOOOM he accidently went in his pants :/.

Tommy then started crying and then came Didi...

"Whats the matter Sweetie" Didi said as she picked up Tommy

"Oh my your wet, come on lets get some clean clothes for you."

So Didi cleaned him up and everything after realizing she forgot to put him on the toliet

[TOMMY'S POV]

We were venturing into the dessert and then we thoughts what now. So i said how about venturing to find the lost omlet of wishes. we were walkings for awhiles and then Chuckie got thirsty so we looked for a oases, we looked around for awhiles and eventually found one. So we ran to its but as we gots closer i had this weird feelings in my tummy.

"Is somethings wrong with yous Tommy?" Phil asked me

"No, nothing im fines" I said.

So we walked some mores and i could see the water but thens the weird feelings in my tummy again.

"are you ok Tommy?" Chuckie asked me.

"Yeah sorry, lets gos" Tommy said.

We got very closes to the water but then the weird feeling happened agains and it got worse, it felt like i had to go pottys and then i accidentlys did and i felt embarrassed and cried cause i didn't know what to do. My Mommy came and cleaned me up.

Stay Tune! Sorry if there is some errors or anything.


	4. Tommy Vs The Potty PT3

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and The Terrible Twos.

[Chapter 3] [Part 3] Tommy Vs The Potty!

So its been 2 days after the accident. Tommy explained to them on what happened. He has already has experiences on the toliet and said like Chuckie said "its hard to asplain" .

They went to the park recently and were on an venture in the rainforest. They were getting out of the boat in the river BUT THEN all of sudden they forgot Dill. They were chasing the boat

"COME ON GUYS WE GOTS TO HURRYS" Tommy said as they were all running.

"We are trying our best Tommy" Chuckie said.

"Hurry Tomby." Dill said.

"Tommy, Look a waterfall!" Phil said.

"Hand me that rope" Tommy said

"Here" Lil said giving Tommy the rope

"I gotcha Dilly!" Tommy said as he tossed the rop onto the boat.

"Help me guys!" Tommy said trying to keep Dill from falling.

"I can't hold on much longer" Kimi said.

"Just a little more" Tommy said.

"Gotcha Dilly!" Tommy said to Dil.

"Thank you Tomby!" Dil said.

They saved Dill in the nick of time.

"Come on lets go play in the sandbox" Lil said.

"Ok!" Everybody said.

But as they were running Tommy stop all of a sudden... he had the weird feeling in his stomach again. He whispered to Chuckie "Psst Chuckie"

"Yeah Tommy?" Chuckie whispered back.

Everybody else was at the sandbox already playing. Tommy asked Chuckie cause first of all he is best friend and 2nd of all he is the one who can talk the most to the adults.

"Can yous tell my mommy i haves to gos" Tommy said.

"Why can't you just walk to the bathroom and go yourself?" Chuckie said.

"I don't think i can make it. " Tommy said

"Ok" Chuckie said.

Chuckie went around looking for Tommy's Mom. He couldn't find her, but he didn't stop looking.

"Hurry Chuckie." Tommy said.

"I'm hurrying, but i can't finds her." Chuckie said.

Then Didi walked out of the bathroom and Chuckie walked up to her and...

"Tommy's Mom, Tommy has to go the bathroom" Chuckie said.

"Oh ok Chuckie" Didi said.

So Didi walked up to Tommy but when she did Tommy started to cry and it turns out he already went...just not in the bathroom. Didi didn't make it in time. So then Didi took everyone home and cleaned up Tommy.

After awhile about 1 hour before Tommy went to bed. His friends came over for a sleepover(which will last a few days) and Tommy explained what happend at the park(feeling embarrassed of course.)So they watched TV for about another 30 minutes and they played with Toys for another 30 minutes and at that time they were kinda falling sleep, so Didi put them to sleep.

"Hey Chuckie... *yawns* " Tommy said all sleepy.

"Yes Tommy?" Chuckie said

"What if i haves to gos to the bathrooms in the middles of the nites" Tommy said.

"Then just go sit on the potty" Chuckie said.

"Ok..." Tommy said.

So they all went to sleep...

TO BE CONTINUED.

Stay tuned for More! Remeber this is a rewritten version of PT3. PT4 COMING SOOON!


	5. Tommy Vs The Potty PT4

**Tommy vs the Terrible Twos**

 **[Chapter 4] Part 4**

 **THE NEXT DAAAAY!**

 **Everyone was eating breakfest and then CHESPIN oh wait hold on lemme restart**

 **Everyone was eating breakfest. after they were done, Didi put them in the playpen. They played for awhile like a normal day. Still struggling to go to the bathroom right. Some days later Angelica was over at Tommy's house and told him this.**

 **"Hahaha, looks like baldy will never learn how to goto the bathroom. Maybe you should just give up"**

 **(Note: im gonna make Angelica sound a bit more like she knows how to talk better considering shes in preschool and because of that in some preschools they do help you a little".)**

 **"Yes i wills angelicas. I'm just not use to its yet." Tommy said.**

 **"Oh really. then how comes you are still being potty trained?" Angelica said.**

 **"i said im not use to its yet." Tommy said.**

 **"Uh huh... prove it. i dare you the next time you feels like you have to goes to the bathroom you dont go in your pants." Angelica dared Tommy**

 **"Fine!" Tommy said.**

 **So Tommy accepted the dare & Angelica walked off.**

 **around 4-5 hours later, they were all playing at the park. they were adventuring to find The Lost Island of Deserts. or what they call it...**

 **"The Losts islands of ice cream & a bunch of other sweets"**

 **xD**

 **"Hey, Tommy...look its the island up ahead" Chuckie said.**  
 **"Hurry lets go!" Tommy said.**

 **but then as they got closer to the island. But then a nasty storm came along, turns out the one who made it was the EVIL Vi- oh wait shoot wrong cartoon i mean, The Evil Angelica.**

 **"You will never gets to the desert island" Angelica said.**

 **"Yes we will" Tommy said.**

 **"Should we put on the boosters" Chuckie asked.**

 **"Yes" Tommy said**

 **So Chuckie activated the boosters, giving them more power to get through the nasty storm**

 **"turn on the extras boosters"' Tommy said.**

 **"Ok" Phil said.**

 **they turned on the xtra boosters. even pushed harder.**

 **the winds started to blow even harder, still not giving up.**

 **"Hey Tommy what abouts the wings?" Dil suggested.**

 **"Great idea Dilly" Tommy said.**

 **"Kimi turn on the wings." Tommy said.**

 **"Ok!" Kimi said.**

 **so the wings were turned on and they made it to desert island.**

 **"We made it Tommy" Chuckie said.**

 **"lets eat!" Phil said.**

 **after awhile they went back home, and after Dinner time it was almost time to goto bed but Tommy ended up having that feeling again, all of sudden Tommy just ran to the toliet & went.**

 **and then you should know what happened after that.**

 **THE * CENSORED * END.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I will be rewriting alot more. Then i will make more chapters. :3 Thank you**

 **Leon Venxus**


	6. Tommy's Fear PT1

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and The Terrible Twos

Episode 2: Tommy's Fear. Chapter 5

A Couple of weeks after The whole Tommy vs the potty sag- erm chapters. Now Tommy can freely goto the bathroom without problems & every morning he walks downstairs, eats breakfest & watches tv. Also Tommy's purple hair is coming in little by little.

This morning Tommy's grandfather came over. Asked Didi, if he could take Tommy to a fishing trip. Didi said it was fine. So Lou walked over to Tommy and said...

"Hello Sprout, im taking you to fish this weekend." Lou said.

Lou walked off and then the Chuckie & the others came over.

"Hi Chuckie & Kimi & Phil & Lil." Tommy said.

"Hi" said C&K&P&L.

Dil also said hi to them.

"so i am goings to this thing calleds a fishings trips." Tommy said.

"Whats a fishings trip?" said Chuckie.

"I dont knows." Tommy said.

"Maybe its place where you get little fishies" Lil said

"What do you think it is Chuckie" said Tommy

"Maybe its a nice place where you can just sit and watch fishies" Chuckie said.

"Or May-" Phil said as he got interrupted by Angelica

"Dont you guys know. A Fishing trip is were you get eatens by big sharks and stuff. " Angelica said.

"No i dont thinks so. my grandpa would never dos stuff like thats." said Tommy.

"Yeah" said Lil

"Well dont come crying to me when you eaten... oh wait you will be eatens so i guess you cants" Angelica said.

"Yucky is liar" said Dil

"Stop calling me yucky, drooly." Angelica said.

"Not untils you stop calling me Drooly. yucky" said Dil.

"whatever" Angelica said as she walked off.

so for the rest of the week Tommy and his friends just had fun & stuff. Eventually the weekend came & Tommy went.

* TO BE CONTINUED *

Hope you like rewrite chapter 1 of Tommy's Fear.


	7. Tommy's fear PT2

CURRENTLY: BEING REWRITTEN


	8. Tommy's fear PT3 & PT4

CURRENTLY: BEING REWRITTEN


	9. Tommy's fear Final Part(PT5)

CURRENTLY: BEING REWRITTEN


	10. Tommy's Purple Hair PT1

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and The Terrible Twos

Episode 3. Tommy's Purple Hair PT1

A couple weeks after The water incident. Tommy's purple hair came in and when Didi and Stu found out they were happy and joyful. soon after Tommy had breakfest and watched some reptar his friends came over and saw Tommy's hair.

[Tommy's POV]

when i wokes up this morning my mommy and dad sawed my hair and cheered. i then had breakfest and watched some reptar. my friends came over and sawed my hair and starting asking me stuffs and my brother asked me stuffs too.

"Hey Tommy whats it like having a bunch of hairs?" Dilly asked me

"Well im not sure how to asplains." I said to Dilly.

"Hey Tommy why is your hair Purple" Phil asked me.

"I don't know Phil" i said to phil.

Chuckie was abouts to ask something but then my mommy called us and took us to the park.

[Normal POV]

So when Tommy's friends came over, they asked him a bunch of questions and before Chuckie could ask one Didi told them that they are going to the park.

When they got there, They saw Timmy McNulty and tried to stay away from him much as possible. But Timmy came over with his brother Teddy and Timmy asked about Tommy's hair

"Hey Pickles why is your hair purple? did fall in purple paint or somethings" Timmy asked.

"Well uh Timmy i act-" Tommy try to say but Timmy RUDLEY interuppted him and said

"Teddy here has hair but it ain't purple. So why do you have purple?" Timmy asked again

"Well i was trying to says before you interrupteds me...I was going to say i don't really knows." Tommy said

"Hahahhaha! you look like some sort of grape or something." Timmy said.

Timmy walked off but Tommy was furious, soon after that there was 2 old ladies who started talking about Tommy and they called him Grape head. Tommy did not like how people were calling him that, but he still decided to ignore them, or at least until they went out for ice cream, after that Tommy decided he did not like his hair, so when he got home he went to look for his Grandfather's Hair Dye, when he was Dil asked him something.

"Hey Tommy what are you looking for?" Dil asked.

"Im looking for a hair tube" Tommy said

"Whats that" Dil asked...again.

"Its this thing that changes your hair color to black." Tommy said.

"Oh" Dil said...

"why would you want to do that Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Cause people keep calling me grape head and i don't like it." Tommy said.

"Well people call me carrot top and i don't mind" Chuckie said.

"Yeah well i do, i am not a grape head." Tommy said.

"Well your not going to find it there" Phil said

"Whys that Phil?" Tommy asked.

"Because its in your granpa's holdy thingy upstairs" Phil said.

"Wait when did Chuckie get called Carrot Top?" Kimi asked.

"Well there was this one time along time agos where these two ladies called Chuckie a Carrot top so we found Tommy's granpa's hair tube and changed his hair black. But then the two ladies called him an olive so we went to change his hair color back but the hair stuff kinda just fell off." Phil said.

"Oohh" Kimi said.

So they went upstairs and found a hair tube, they thought it was his granpa's but it was actually Tommy's grandmother's hair tube and it made Tommy's hair Light Brown.

"Woah...Tommy your hair looks brown" Lil said.

"Hey how come when i used it, it made me have black hair?" Chuckie asked.

"Maybe because your hair is orange" Phil said

"Or its because Tommy's granpa changed his hair tube" Lil said.

"He did not Lillian!" Phil said  
"Did too Philip!" Lil said

and they argued about for a minute and Tommy stopped them, and as soon as he stopped them, Didi walked in and saw Tommy and said "Tommy!", Stu, Lou, and LouLou heard and walked over there.

they all walked in and said "What what happened?!"  
"What happened to the sport's hair?!" Lou asked

"I think the babies got into the Hair tube." Didi said...

"Ya think?" Stu said.

"Oh well, i guess we'll just have to wait till it comes off. How long does it last?" Didi asked/said.

"only for about a day." LouLou said.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope it was a good chapter.


	11. Tommy's Purple Hair PT2

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and the Terrible Twos.

Episode 3: Tommy's Purple Hair.

"Ok thank goodness" Didi said.

It was getting late, so Didi put the kids in bed and cleaned up for the night, the next day Didi took them to the park. Timmy saw Tommy and the others and said "Hey Pickles, what happened to your hair?"

"Well you see Timmy... i was going upstairs and found this tubey thing in my granpa's desk and kinda squeezed it and then it got all overs my hair." Tommy replied.

"hahahahahahahahaha! man you like some sort of peanut..." Timmy said and then walked off.

Tommy was more furious then before, he rather be called grapehead then peanut, but he was also mad at timmy but he decided to ignore him, Tommy realized he should just wait for his purple hair to come back...

so when didi took Tommy and Dil home she gave them dinner and gave them a bath a few minutes later Tommy's purple hair came back and Tommy was happy that it was back.

after the next few days Didi took them to the park again including Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi. Timmy then came over and called him grapehead again, Tommy decided to ignore, ohh but when Chuckie heard, he was mad, Chuckie was tired of it so he walked up and told Timmy off.

"Yeah Timmy?! WELL GUESS WHAT MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEELS FOR ONCE INSTEADS OF YOUR SELF, YOUR JUSTS A DUMB KID WHO DOESN'TS KNOW WHAT HES TALKING ABOUT BECAUSE TOMMY IS NOT A GRAPEHEAD" Chuckie yelled...

"F-f-fine..." Timmy said running off.

everybody was shocked when they heard Chuckie say that.

[Tommy's POV]

It was really crazies, when Timmy calleds me a grapehead, oh wow, chuckie just gots really mads and stuffs. I've never seen him like this.

[Lil's POV]

so we weres just minding our own busyness and then Timmy cames over, and called Tommy a grapehead, we all just ignored except for Chuckie. i have never seen him like this afores.

[Phil's POV]

So me and Lil were playing with Chuckie and tommy in the sandbox but then Timmy came over and called Tommy a grapehead and stuffs again but when Chuckie hearded, he was maaadddd.

[Chuckie's POV]

we were just playing in the sandbox but then Timmy cames over and called Tommy a grapehead, and ooohhh that made me mad spically since Tommy did nothings about its. So i went over and told him what fors.

[Normal POV]

Didi was walking out the bathroom right after that, so she didn't see that happening, the other babies were shocked but also happy chuckie... they said he was amazing and all that...

for the rest of the day they just played in the sandbox even if Tommy got called a grapehead...

that ends Tommy's Purple hair for now

Hope you enjoyed it!

Next Episode [Tommy Talks]


	12. Special: A Step at a Time

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and the Terrible Twos

Special: A Step at a Time..

it was about 3 months before Tommy's 2nd Birthday and 3-4 months before Dil's First birthday.

Dil was being dragged by Tommy because he could only crawl and crawling wasn't fast enough and then they were going on one of Tommy's adventures. They soon Put Dil in the reptar wagon, and Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi hoped in.

Tommy then got in the front seat and started riding it around.

"Come on guys! lets go through the drainforest!" Tommy said.

They started to drive out for awhile and soon saw a tiger runnin real fast. Well actually a cheetah but they're babies so they don't know the difference..

Soon the reptar wagon just stopped and all of the babies got out and quickly started running.

"Hurry!" Tommy said

"Look out!" Chuckie said as he coward himself

"Come on Chuckie!" Kimi said as she grabbed chuckie.

"Hurry lets go!" Lil said as they all started to run

"Oohh a yummy lookin buggy" Phil said

"Phiillip come on! lets gets out of heres!" Lil said as she grabbed Phil.

"Hurry onto that boat!" Kimi shouted.

They all climbed onto the boat as a tiger "Fluffy" started to come after them. But on the way they saw a waterfall...

"What are we going to do Tommy?!" Dil asked.

"Uum i don't know guys..." Tommy said

"Look a button" Phil said as he pressed it.

The Boat than all of sudden had wings and flew them outta here!

"Phil you did it!" Lil said.

"Good jobs Phil!" Chuckie said...

they played for awhile and then they went inside for lunch and then went to the playpen, eventually Angelica came over.

She said " What are you Dumb babies doing!" Angelica yelled.

"You don't needs to know yucky!" Dil said.

"grrr!" Angelica said

Angelica then just walked off for now...(and watched tv of course)

"Hey Tommy lets go on another ventures!" Dil said

"Ok Dilly." Tommy said

"But im not Tommy anymore, im Okey Dokey Jones!" Tommy said

Didi walked over and gave the kids cookies and walked back into the kitchen, Angelica came over and took them all and ran off and laughed.

"Hey Angelica Get back here!" Kimi said.

"Im not Angelica! im The Fabolus Queen! Madam Angelic!" Angelica said.

"Come on guys! lets get her!" Phil said

Dil of course couldn't walk so they dragged him.

"Look!" Tommy said

"Coooookkie Crumbs." Lil said

"Lets Follow them!" Chuckie said.

so they walked for a couple minutes been then Kimi noticed something

"Hey where did all the cookie crumbs go?" Kimi asked

Phil: *Makes Whistling Nosie*

"Phillip?!" Lil said

" Sorry, how was i suppose to know i wasn't supposes to eat them." Phil said.

"Because that was only way back!" Chuckie said.

"Calm Down Chuckie, we still might be able to back, but for nows we must find Madam Angelic and get all the world's cookies before she eats them all" Tommy said

"Alright" Chuckie said.

so they walked and followed the cookie crumbs they finally reached Madam Angelic's Cookie room! with all of the cookies!

"Stop right there Madam Angelic!" Tommy said

"Never you will never stop me!" Angelica said.

"Yes we will! Chuckie hurry my rope of freezeness!" Tommy said

"Ok!" Chuckie said

Chuckie gives Tommy his lasso of frost and Tommy lassos Angelica and Angelica stays frozen.

"We did it Tommy!" Kimi said...

but then... Angelica gets unfrozen and...

"Hahahahaha! You think you dumb babies can stop me! your just dumb little babies!" Angelica said

"grrr" Dil said...

"Imma gonna get you yucky!" Dil said

"How are you gonna do that? talk me to death? ahahahah you can't even walk!" Angelica Said.

"yeah well im goings to prove you wrong" Dil said as he started to walk...

:O "Dilly?! your walking?!" Tommy said

"Dil is walking!?" Chuckie said...

as soon as that happened Stu saw the kids and Dil walking... he then said "Didi come quick!"

Didi ran and said "What what what?!" she then looks and says "Dil is walking?!" Didi said

"Its a miracle!" Stu said.

after that Tommy and his friends of course stopped Angelica and everybody else celebrated Dil being able to walk.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this!


	13. Special: Tommy's Teeth

When Tommy wakes up his mouth starts to hurt a couple minutes later, he walks up starts teething on stuff like his bottle and stuff. It takes about 10 minutes til it stops for couple minutes and he is down at his playpen his friends come over and Chuckie has his wahwah with him and Tommy starts teething on Chuckie's Wahwah(by accident), and...

"Tommy!" Chuckie shouted

"Sorry Chuckie my mouth really hurts" Tommy said.

"Its ok Tommy. How bout we go find the magic ring of teeth" Chuckie said.

So they go look for and find it, that is until Angelica comes along and takes it away, wanting to use it, which in reality, is a teething ring, as an inner tube for her Cynthia doll in a small little wading pool. At that moment though, Didi comes along and puts them down for a nap, where Tommy has a horrible nightmare where he and Reptar switch places, only instead of destroying the city by knocking the buildings down like what Reptar does in the movies, he starts chewing up the city instead, scaring everybody. Soon, an alien lands and starts biting Reptar's tail, at which point, Tommy wakes up with his brilliant plan. Perhaps he'd get his teething ring back if he made Angelica really mad.

Meanwhile, while he and his friends were napping, Angelica was put on time out for eating all of the cookies out on the table without permission, and is still on time out when they awaken. Noticing her Cynthia doll is unattended, Tommy sneaks out to the backyard, where he starts chewing on its hair. At that moment, Angelica comes outside to see what's going on, and is mortified by the sight that's set before her. Startled, Tommy drops Cynthia and grabs the teething ring that's still in the wading pool and runs off, leaving Angelica to snatch up her Cynthia doll, nearly forgetting about the ring.

After that, Tommy starts using his teething ring regularly, and apologizes to everyone for chewing on stuff he wasn't suppose to be chewing on and being so grumpy, it's just that his teeth coming in were hurting, giving him a headache, and making him not feel well. Everyone forgives him and the rest of the gang except for Dil who hasn't gotten but one tooth at this point understand how he feels as they all have most of their teeth at this point.

Once the apologies have been exchanged, they all head inside and watch Reptar vs. the Aliens on DVD, and have fun playing together.

[Tommy's POV]

I wokeded up from my naps and thoughts if i makes angelica mads, she might forgets about the magic ring of teeth. so i went downstairs and took cynthia and went outside, i thens started chewing on its hair and Angelica heard something, she came outs and saw me and got mads and took cynthia, she only paid attentions to cynthia so i took the magic ring of teeth when she wasn't looking.

After thats i start using my ring alots, and apologise to my friends and then we go down and watch Reptar vs Alieums.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND THANK YOU TO CELROCK WHO HELPED ME WITH THIS!


	14. Tommy Talks PT1

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and the Terrible Twos

Episode 4: Tommy Talks! PT1

Its been 1 week after Tommy's Purple Hair and Tommy has been fine with people calling him grapehead. Tommy wakes up, goes to the bathroom, goes downstairs, eats breakfest and watches tv for a bit. Then soon Tommy's friends come over and they play in the playpen for about 15 minutes and Didi comes over and takes them to the mall.

"Wow, where are we" Phil said.

"I don't know, but its so big, you could fit lots of mud and buggies in here" Lil said.

"Or you could put a bunch of toys and other stuffs in here" Kimi said.

As They were all walking(including Didi), they soon see a toystore and in there was a Reptar Toy but not an ordinary Toy, it was the one Tommy once saw before and he knew what it was. It was one the best Reptar Toys he saw and when he did notice it he got ahead of everyone and said...

"REPTAR!" Tommy Said.

"Oh my! Tommy! you said your first word!" Didi shouted with joy and happines.

Tommy said again "reptar!" and pointed at the toy...

Didi looked at the price and it said. 499.95$...

Didi then said "Im sorry honey i can't get it, its took expensive...

Tommy said reptar again... then...

"Tommy come on lets go, i can't get it...

Tommy then again but angerily said REPTAR!

"Tommy... I can't get it" Didi Said

Tommy then just gave up for now and went back to the others... eventually Didi went to the food court, which wasn't too far from the Toystore and when no one was looking, Tommy sneakingly walked off to the Toystore...

[Tommy's POV]

Ok so when we got to this big place we walkeds for a bit and then i saw the bestest thing ever! it was the coolest reptar toy i had ever saweds. I said reptar to my mommy and she said no, so i said it agains and agains. but instead i just waiteds to sneak backs and get it for myselves, after awhiles when nobodys was lookings i ran back to the reptar toy and went inside to it but then my mommy saweds that i was gone and founds me and and told me no.

[NORMAL POV]

Soon Tommy went inside the Toystore and Didi Notice that he was gone she grabbed the other babies and hurried to the toystore and saw Tommy walking in and she said...

"Tommy no!"

Tommy then said "REPTAR!"

"I can't get it sweetie, its costs too much" Didi.

"REPTAR!" Tommy said again..

then Tommy threw a Tantrum and Didi had to get out of the mall before it made a scene for the rest of the day, Tommy just sat with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed and didn't speak a single bit.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	15. Tommy Talks PT2

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and the Terrible Twos

Episode 3: Tommy Talks PT2

The morning after Tommy was at the mall and threw a tantrum. Tommy kinda forgot all about the whole thing...and well he wasn't angry anymore. Tommy did what he usually does every morning and played in the playpen for awhile. Soon Didi called Taffy to babysit Tommy and Dil(and of course told Taffy that Tommy already said his first word. Just in case he talks again), not long after that she was called to take care of the rest of them. Such as Chuckie, Phil, Kimi, and Lil. Including Angelica and Susie.

"Hey Tommy" Chuckie asked

"What Chuckie?" Tommy asked...

"are you still mad?" Chuckie said.

"Why would i be mad?" Tommy said...

"Oh nothing neverminds." Chuckie said.

so the toddlers(and Dil) just played for awhile. Eventually Taffy to them to lunch. They went to one of them fast-food resturants.

While Taffy was ordering the toddlers's food(excluding Dil, cause Taffy had some baby food for him) they were playing in the ball pit and then their food Angelica and Susie well were kinda just talking. They ate their food and then...

"Hey Minis, theres a suprise inside the bag!" Taffy said.

They looked inside the bag and each of them found a toy.

Chuckie got a Dummy bear figure.

Dil got a Goober toy.

Kimi got a thing for her super thing.

Phil got a Purple bow and Lil got a Solider action figure. So they traded...

Angelica got a cynthia accessory

Susie got a new cynthia doll out of that. Of course Angelica was jealous.

Finally Tommy got a reptar toy and then he said...

"REPTAR!"

"OMG! Tommy you talked!" Taffy said

So Taffy took them back to Tommy's house and she watched on them for awhile...eventually Tommy and friends were playing in he backyard then Tommy's reptar broke when he dropped it. Then Tommy started crying uncontrolablely. Taffy tried to come down Tommy, she then started singing and Tommy stopped...

After that the day was just peaceful and good and blah blah blah you get the point.

The Next Day Lou took them out to the movies.

They were being taken to a Dummy Bearz movie. However Tommy saw a reptar movie and said "Reptar!"

Lou of course was happy and said something anyways they went to the Dummy Bearz Movie... But when nobody was looking he went to goto the Reptar Movie however Chuckie spotted him and asked...

"Tommy where are you goings?"

"To The Reptar movies, Wanna comes with me?" Tommy asked.

"No, i don't wants to gets in troubles." Chuckie said.

"Ok" Tommy said

[Tommy's POV]

We came back froms the food place and we all got toys, i gots this reptar toy. But whens i got homes my reptar broke...so i was upsets and i cried, but then Taffy came overs and sang, and i just kinda stopped. The next day Grandpa took us to a Dummy bearz movie, but i saweds a reptar movie, so when nobody was lookings i went to go the the reptar movie. But then chuckie saweds me and ask me what was i doing.

I said "To the Reptar Movies, wanna comes with me?"

"No, I don't wantss to gets in troubles" Chuckie said to me.

"Ok" i said to him.

So i was on my way walking to the the reptar movies but then...

[NORMAL POV]

Tommy was walking to the reptar movie but then... LouLou just came out of the bathroom and then caught him and said...

"What are you doing here Tommy, come on lets go back to the Dummy Bearz movie."

She took him back and Tommy had to try again and he was like right infront of the door but of course LouLou caught him again and...

"Reptar!" Tommy said.

"Sorry Tommy, we already picked the Dummy Bearz Movie" LouLou said.

the next thing you know the whole situation spun out of control. Tommy threw a huge fit, creating a scene, making Lou and Loulou having to go home early and make them miss the Dummy Bearz Movie. It wasn't fair to the others so they never said a word to Tommy after that, Espically Kimi, who loved the Dummy Bearz the most. They didn't talk for a few days at all nor played nothing. Dil didn't say really anything.

Soon Tommy walked down after his nap one day and he overhead Didi and Stu's Conversation.

"Honestly Stu, im not sure if we should let Tommy watch all that violence from Reptar. I think its a bad example" Didi said.

"Oh non sense Deed, me and Drew have always seen that kinda of violence and we turned out fine." Stu said.

"Yeaah.." Didi said.

Later the next day when Tommy was napping he had a dream that, When he said reptar all of his reptar stuff dissappeared, his Toys, his Costumes, his bed, everything! So when he woke up he decided to never say reptar again.

1 Week later(Tommy was acting alot nicer or well he was trying to during that week...but the others were still mad), Didi took Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi to the mall. She saw that the Reptar toy went down to 39.95$, Infact the whole store was having a clearence sale. It said...

75% - 95% OFF!

BUY 1 GET 1 FREE!

She decided to get the kids some Toys...

so they all went to pick out a toy Tommy actually found a tape of the Same Dummy Bearz Movie and he tugged Didi's dressed and showed her the tape...

"Thats a great idea Tommy." Didi said.

The others came back with their toys they picked out and Didi put them on the cash register, Tommy got the reptar toy and the when they got home Didi gave the Dummy Bearz tape to Tommy, and Tommy went over to the T.V and placed it down.

Didi asked Stu if he could play the Dummy Bearz Movie for the kids.

When all the others was asking what his dad was doing with TV Tommy explained how sorry he felt that they didn't get to finish their movie and that he found a Dummy Bearz movie tape at the Toystore. So they all forgave and forget.

Eventually right after the movie was over Stu played the reptar movie the one that came out and Tommy saw it and accidently said reptar, but when he realized that it didn't dissappear, he was happy.

THE END

Hope that wraps this up.

:)


	16. Tommy's First Bike PT1

Rugrats: Tommy Pickles and the terrible twos.

[Episode 5] Tommy's First Bike [Part 1]

Tommy woked up in his Reptar Bed, he went downstairs had breakfest. He watched Reptar for awhile and then Didi took him to the park. Eventually Chuckie and friends came over. Chuckie has his bike with him and so did Kimi. After that Didi went over to the car and pulled out something from her car and she brought it over to Tommy and it was Tommy's first bike! it was a reptar bike. Tommy and his friends were looking at it and talking about it.

Didi then got Tommy into his biking gear things and was trying to help him but theeennnn...

"Hey Didi i was thinking how about Chuckie and Kimi help Tommy learn how to ride his bike" Charles said.

"Thats a great idea Charles" Didi said.

"Chuckie! Kimi!" Charles said.

"Yes Daddy" Kimi said.

"How about you help Tommy learn to ride his bike and then you guys can all ride together!" Charles.

"Ok Daddy" Chuckie said.

they then ran to Tommy and started teaching him.

THE END

Random Audience guy "your kidding right"

Me: Nope

Other Audience dude: BOOO

EVEN MORE AUDIENCE: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE WANT MORE WE WANT MORE *STARTS THROWING TOMATOS *

Me: ok ok i'll do more. i promise.

"Hi guys" Tommy said.

"Hi Tommy" Chuckie said.

"Our daddy told us to help you learn how to use the bike" Kimi said.

"Um Ok!" Tommy said.

"Ok so what you want to is to um well gets on it like this" Chuckie said.

"and then starts pushing on the pedals." Kimi said.

"Ok! let me try" Tommy said.

So Tommy got on his bike and started pedaling but then all of a sudden his wheels started getting loose.. and Tommy couldn't stop...

"Tommy push that metal thingy around your hand thingies. its a brakes" Kimi said.

Chuckie hurried and got on his bike and pedaled to Tommy and as soon as Tommy was about to be fling Chuckie was running and saying i got him i got him etc et and Chuckie fell down into the some mud and Tommy landed right on him... and of course Didi saw and Charles.

SPLASH

"Ow that really hurteded" Tommy said.

"yeah" Chuckie said.

Didi and Charles walked up asked if they were ok

Chuckie said he was and Tommy was fine.

Didi and Charles took their kids home and Didi then went to a shop to get the bike fixed/wheels tightend.

The Next Afternoon

that wraps up this chapter we wil continue next week or tommorow or saturday.


End file.
